<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“What’s in the Box?” by NachoDiablo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357775">“What’s in the Box?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo'>NachoDiablo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie poses the question as soon as he steps into the living room, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawns. </p>
<p>Venom pops out of his shoulder and grins. “It’s a present for you. A romantic present.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“What’s in the Box?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts">james</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a chocolate box treat for james, who requested some sweet disaster romance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie poses the question as soon as he steps into the living room, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawns. </p>
<p>Venom pops out of his shoulder and grins. “It’s a present for you. A romantic present.”</p>
<p>Warily, Eddie takes a closer look at the box sitting in his living room. It’s large and cardboard, dented with a peeling Nordstrom’s label on the side. “When did you have a chance to go shopping? And what… Is that a stroller?”</p>
<p>“I snuck out while you were asleep,” Venom replies cheerfully. “I hopped into a soccer mom to find you a present. The box is not the gift, I just used it for wrapping. It was in her trash.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, find me a present?” Suspicion twinges into dread as Eddie spots something dark and sticky dripping from the corner of the box onto his pergo floor. “There better not be a baby in there.”</p>
<p>“A baby what?”</p>
<p>“Venom!” Eddie snaps, running his hands through his hair. “If you hurt anyone--"</p>
<p>“I would not hurt anyone!” Venom huffs. “This is a romantic present! I chose something nice!”</p>
<p>The sticky drips on his floor are a garish blue, Eddie realizes, and not anything organic in nature. He sighs with relief. “Okay,” he says, feeling much calmer. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. I’m just a little… surprised. What made you decide to get me a gift?”</p>
<p>Venom rests on Eddie’s shoulder and nuzzles his neck. A couple of tentacles sneak out and entwine with Eddie’s fingers. “It is our anniversary. We’ve been boyfriends for one hundred and forty seven days. And last night we were watching that romantic movie, and I got the idea to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Eddie gives Venom’s tentacles a fond squeeze, but his brow furrows in confusion. “I thought we watched <em> Terminator </em>last night? You thought that was romantic?”</p>
<p>“After that,” Venom says, very patiently. “You fell asleep on the couch, but I kept watching movies. The one that came on after was very romantic.”</p>
<p>“What was it called?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Attack of the Robot Plant Zombies.” </em>
</p>
<p>Eddie bites back a laugh. “Oh, that sounds <em> very </em>romantic.” </p>
<p>“It was,” Venom agrees. “Some of the robot plant zombies had very beautiful flowers attached to their tentacles.”</p>
<p>“Sorry I missed it.”</p>
<p>Venom curls back into Eddie, wriggling his warmth through their limbs like a cozy hug in reverse. “It’s okay. We can watch another movie today.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Eddie grimaces at the spreading blue mess on the living room floor. “Listen, why don’t we move the present outside to the alley for now, okay? We can open our presents together later.”</p>
<p>Venom rumbles excitedly in their chest. “You got me a present, too?”</p>
<p>Eddie chuckles. “Of course I did. Can’t let our one hundred and forty seven day anniversary go uncelebrated. Let me just check and, uh, make sure it’s en route. No peeking.”</p>
<p>With a whoop, Venom shoots a few tentacles out of their body to move the box out of the living room and out the back door. While he’s distracted, Eddie pulls out his phone and places an order for a bouquet delivery. Flowers and tentacles <em>do</em> sound pretty romantic, he thinks to himself with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>